Last Regret
by chibichibi-neko
Summary: It's the night before Kyo's wedding- time to take care of any last regrets. One-shot. YK.


Yes, I have not died. This is a one –shot fic, containing some shonen-ai (Y/K). Feel free to tell me what you think of it (flames, constructive criticism, etc.). Plot: It's the night before Kyo's wedding – time to take care[lay to rest] of any last regrets. Last Regrets 

* * *

"I can't believe our Kyo's getting married !!!" Ayame swooned as he and Shigure happily gossiped over the last minute details of Kyo's tuxedo and formal attire.

"Yes, "Shigure nodded in agreement, 'tears' streaming down his face. "Our little boy is all grown up now !" He said in a quavering voice, and he and Ayame hugged each other close, while bawling as they regarded a nervous Kyo in his black tuxedo, standing in front of the mirror.

"Will you guys shut up ?!" Kyo yelled, as the blubbering inu and snake cried harder as they took another look at him. "It isn't like I'm going to die or anything !"

"But Kyo-kun will have a wife after tomorrow night, and who know, maybe a baby in a few years time ! ...I can't believe you're finally settling down !!!" Ayame said, and Kyo nervously rubbed his neck.

"Don't think of such rubbish ! I'm only getting married tomorrow; babies are out by a long way."

"You never know." A new, quieter voice added.

Kyo turned around to regard his beautiful cousin. Yuki was dressed in a loose white shirt and grey sweat pants, his violet eyes intent on Kyo's face.

"Yeah, you never know..." He said in a quite different tone as to what he'd been using with Shigure and Ayame.

Yuki gave him a distant smile.

"Things certainly change quickly." He commented. Kyo nodded silently, his expression pensive. 

The invitations to Kyo's bachelor party were opened to Shigure, Ayame, Yuki, Haru, Momiji and Hatori; the men decided to take Kyo on a night out to the town, to visit a few nightclubs and bars. 

The first club they entered was decked out in plenty of chrome and blue neon lights – undoubtedly their name, "ICEQB", had something to do with it. Inside, the music was pumping loudly, and the Juunishi men were confronted with a mass of gyrating bodies, decked out in white-blue light.

"I'm so glad the curse is gone – imagine the disaster such a scene could cause !" Shigure laughed as his eyes followed a petite Japanese girl walking past him. He gave her a charming smile as she looked his way, and moments later they could be seen dancing together closely.

Ayame tut-tutted lightly, as he watched his friend, but moments later the snake could be seen coaxing a reluctant Hatori to the dance floor; that left Kyo, Yuki, Haru and Momiji. 

The excited rabbit, who'd never been to a dance venue before even though he'd passed in eighteenth birthday by two years, was quick to dive into the packed dance floor, and Haru followed. Now, only Yuki and Kyo were left. 

Suddenly, a pretty European woman with burgundy hair appeared in front of Kyo.

"Would you like to dance with me ?" She asked shyly in a French accent, but her green, cat-like eyes were fastened on Kyo's face. The neko smiled nervously.

"Why not ?" He replied, and she grabbed him by the hand and dragged him into the throng of dancers.

At first, Kyo was a bit reluctant, but then the music started to pulse in his blood, and all hesitance was forgotten. His hips started to move, and he found his arms and feet had a life of their own. Suddenly two slim hands were traveling up his torso, and the French woman looked up at him wickedly.

"You are a verrry good dancer." She purred seductively, but before Kyo could think of a way to get out of this situation, another pair of hands grabbed him. 

"May I cut in ?" Yuki said to the would-be seductress coldly, and without waiting for an answer, pulled Kyo against him and started to dance. 

"You know, you should really be more careful in these situations ! If I hadn't come, who knows what you would have done ! Your wedding is tomorrow !" Yuki whispered furiously in Kyo's ear, but the neko barely heard his cousin's words; the way Yuki's hot breath fanned on to his ear was sending shivers up and down his spine. However, when he did register them, his eyes narrowed.

"I wouldn't have let anything happen !" He hissed, but Yuki cocked his ear closer to Kyo.

"What ? Speak louder, I can't hear you over the music !" He yelled. 

Frustrated, Kyo grabbed the nezumi's hand and dragged him in the direction marked "Private Lounges". Once inside, he closed the door and faced Yuki again.

"I wouldn't have let anything happen !" He repeated. Yuki raised an eyebrow, his eyes cold.

"Sure, "He sneered." The way you were going at it with that slut, you'd have been in bed with each other in no time. You were never able to control yourself ! What makes you think this time it would be different ?!"

"You're just jealous !" Kyo burst out heatedly.

Yuki's face darkened. His eyes became miniature ice shards.

"Maybe I am." He growled, and slammed Kyo up against a wall. His eyes bore into Kyo's own – hot, angry.

"You drive me crazy, do you know that ?" He whispered in the neko's ear, "Dancing with that slut the way you used to dance with me. How could you, Kyo ?" 

Suddenly his violet eyes changed; the tempest within them disappeared, and they were left naked and confused. He drew a ragged breath.

"Why did things change, Kyo ?" Yuki asked now, his voice barely audible, "Why did _we_ have to 

change ?" There was a catch in the nezumi's usually dispassionate voice.

"I don't know." Kyo replied, as he watched his cousin withdrawing from him and falling back onto the couch. He sat down next to Yuki, and they remained in silence until Yuki broke it.

"Do you really love her ?" He asked quietly.

Kyo looked down. "Yes." He said softly. There was another silence, but then the silver haired youth laughed bitterly.

"And here I was hoping that you'd change your mind. But what a fool I am to believe that – especially before your wedding day." 

Yuki gently took Kyo's hand and kissed it. Kyo squirmed uncomfortably, but Yuki continued to hold his hand. 

"I wish things could be the way they were, " He said wistfully, " do you remember how we used to secretly meet behind the shed near my secret base for a few stolen kisses ? And how you surprised me with breakfast in bed one morning when everyone was out, and it turned into a make-out session ?" Yuki chuckled wetly, "I can still remember the feeling that I got every single time I woke up to you next to me. Do you know what I used to think ?"

Kyo shook his head. 

"I used to think, 'Wow, I am the luckiest guy in the world, to have someone like you.' And I thanked Kami that I was allowed to love someone like you and have them love me back." Yuki 

sighed. "Why did you fall in love with her ? Wasn't I enough ?"

"Yuki…" Kyo said sadly, "I – "

The nezumi held up his hand. He smiled sadly.

"Please, don't explain yourself to me, Kyo. I know that love is very impulsive… like us back then. I just want you to tell me, "He drew an agitated breath, " Did I ever make you happy ? Did you ever, for just a second, feel that being with me, you needed nothing more in the world ? That us was all that mattered ?"

"Yes." Kyo looked deeply into Yuki's broken eyes, " You made me happy – being with you, made me happy."

"Like I was all you needed ?"

"Yes."

Yuki stood up. With shaking hands, barely concealed, he smiled at Kyo bittersweetly. 

"Then that is all I need, Kyo-chan, to know that for just a moment, I held your heart completely." 

His eyes shone, but no tears escaped them.

"Goobye, Kyo. Have a good life."

Noiselessly, Yuki walked out of the room, out of his life, closing a chapter of it.

Left inside the empty chrome plated room, with its cheap neon lights and blue furniture, Kyo let the tears flow freely. 

~*OWARI*~

UPDATE & AUTHOR'S RAMBLING 

This is like the strangest one-shot I've written. It was actually meant to go differently, and have some more Kyo and Yuki action, but when I actually started writing it… well, you see the end result.  

Maybe I'll write another bachelor party story, but this time more intent and involved in the shonen-ai theme. What do you guys think ? 

As to my wonderful readers who are wondering about "Growing Up", I'm really sorry that I've not been updating it, but I'm still debating over how to continue with the story, and my recently( not _that_ recently) acquired liking of shonen-ai, has led me to postpone this fic a bit, unless of course you want it to become a shonen-ai fic, which frankly, I cannot see happening. 

I'm working on a few more stories and projects; some are one-shots, while others are a bit longer, and I'm still working up energy to type out a finished shonen-ai story. If anyone is still reading this, I must congratulate you on being so patient with me. 

By the way, does anyone know any good shonen-ai websites or Furuba shonen-ai stories ?? I'm dying to read some more ! 

*bows to readers*

Love you all !!!

Don't forget to R&R !!! o(^_^)o

~*~//chibichibi-neko\\~*~


End file.
